Stop this meeting now!
by tennants-midnight-wolf
Summary: "Stop this meeting now!" "Not again..." England commented. - The Doctor interupts another meeting and England is annoyed, can he succeed in stopping him from ruining the meeting or does chaos ensue?


**A/N- Well this is my first time writing a crossover, and writing something for Hetalia. This is a little pressie for my friend Tasha hopes you likes ^^ **

**It's also a very random fanfic, and I haven't really seen that much of Hetalia (I still need to get around to watching it again) so hopefully it all makes sense if not I blame the Doctor, I also blame him and the TARDIS being near the reason why all of the countries are speaking English, other than that little bit at the end. So erm yeah hope you enjoy reading this. **

* * *

><p>"Stop this meeting now!"<p>

The double doors to the meeting office flew open revealing a skinny looking man, with messy brown hair, who looked as if he was in his thirties at the door. His coat swayed gently and he appeared as if he had been running.

"Not again..." England commented whacking himself in the face with his palm, as those around the table's attention were now diverted to this mysterious man in the doorway. The blonde man moved out of his chair saying a hurried apology to the room at large and attempted to push the man out of the door. The Doctor however being more energetic quickly dodged this movement and was now stood by the table, sonic screwdriver out making it bleep in the face of a very annoyed looking German.

"What is the meaning of this Arthur?" The German protested an annoyed expression on his face, as he whacked the device out of the man's hand just so he didn't have to put up with it bleeping in his ear.

"Oi! That's my sonic." The man quickly moved to retrieve the object from the floor, his huge coat draping over him as he kneeled down.

"Nothing just ignore him, he was just leaving wasn't you Doctor." England hurriedly walked towards the man and attempted to push him out of the room again, he had quite enough of this man storming into his life and he wasn't up for any of these events today.

"But I only just got here?" He looked quizzically at the young blonde, slightly confused why he always seemed to want to get rid of him.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is going on here?" France questioned eyeing the Doctor with some interest.

"Nothing, he's just a weirdo. He thinks it's fun to stop_ important_ meetings."

The Doctor looked a little hurt by this comment. "I'm not a weirdo!"

"To those that know you, you are." He commented back, "Don't worry the meeting will continue let me just sort this out first," and with this he tried another failing attempt to push the man out of the room.

"Arthur Kirkland you have to stop this meeting." The man looked down at Arthur his brown eyes boring into his green ones. He could see the seriousness in the Doctor's face but didn't want to give in he had had enough trouble with him over the years and he wasn't about to cause more.

"Arthur, who exactly is this man?" Spain had now gotten out of his seat and was striding towards them, a curious grin on his face, as he watched the strange man whip out his device and start making it bleep again.

The Doctor turned to the table at large and waved, "Hello I'm the Doctor." His voiced dropped to a stage whisper "How any of you can cope with this man is unknown to me." He stated cheerfully pointing towards a now annoyed looking Brit.

"Well it can be difficult at times; lucky I never married him really..." France trailed off realising he had said this out loud. The whole room had gone silent staring between France and England, the former who seemed to pretend that nothing had happened and the later who had increasingly turned a bright shade of pink. "He's quite a handsome fellow though, the Doctor not England." France concluded.

"I guess he could be, to women more so. I doubt he has as much passion as me though." Spain stated grinning.

"Uh, this is getting boring." The German stated taking out a book and opening it at a seemingly random page.

"So what exactly are you here for?" America had now gotten out of his seat and bounded over to them, he was staring at the new man with wonder. "What's that device for?"

"I'm here to stop a potential alien threat and this." He held out his sonic screwdriver making it bleep into America's face; it seemed to change dramtically the bleeping becoming more frequent. "Is my sonic screwdriver and it bleeping like that is telling me that_ you_ are the alien threat?"

"What?" The American looked slightly confused and excited at the same time. "Nah I think its Tony you want."

"Oh god not again." The room seemed to mumble in unison.

"Now Alfred we've been through this there is no such things as aliens." Arthur stated making the younger man feel slightly as if he was a child being told off for telling lies.

"Oi you don't wanna go telling them things like that!" The Doctor exclaimed. "And after all the near alien encounters you've had I'd thought better of you Kirkland."

The Brit turned around and raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what you mean good sir."

The Doctor looked taken aback and moved to sit in England's chair the rest of the countries moved to get a better view of what he was doing. He sat back; resting his legs against the table, "Well, in that case, what about all those Christmases?" He donned for another stage whisper for effect "Aliens and Christmas seem to go together like strawberries and cream. Now if I remember rightly there was that-"

"No, No, NO! Doctor just leave _NOW_! You are interrupting a very important meeting which needs to be finished today."

The Doctor sat up straight in the chair, adjusting his jacket to make his appearance better. "Fine but just so you know-"

What happened next seemed to happen so suddenly that even the Doctor was baffled about the reaction he had received, he certainly wasn't expecting this. As all of the remaining countries seemed to be involved in an argument of which seemed to slowly be spiralling towards other things. The Doctor guessed this was due to him and the little comment he had said-which would be best left unsaid for everyone's sake. Francis and Arthur seemed to be squabbling over something, with Francis declaring a few times _"I'm the most perverted!"_ Yet Ludwig also seemed to be involved somehow, with Francis' midway debate about who he hated the most-England or Germany? Alfred was bugging Arthur demanding he tell him what the Doctor meant about all of those _"alien encounters"__,_ and as for Antonio he seemed to be egging them on, slightly confused and thinking that being the most perverted was how you won this argument. He tried to slip out unnoticed of the commotion, he figured this was best as he had worked out this Tony or America wasn't that much of a threat after realizing he had read the readings on his sonic wrong not that they needed to know this though; he moved towards the door. Not before turning back around and spotting a young man with brown hair and wearing a blue WWII military uniform. He had been quiet all this time but was now stood on the table, and the Doctor couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he noticed he seemed to be waving a makeshift white flag around.

"Ve, my little friend, Ve," and with this he stepped out of the room leaving behind all the commotion knowing that when he returns later England will have 'serious words' with him. Well if later ever comes that's what a TARDIS was for after all, and yet again he was going to start running.


End file.
